3P
by Ryuen1 n' Zap Mama
Summary: isang gabi, may mga nangtritrip lang... ::taglish::ooc::for pinoys onli::senru::wala lang::to PURUKULOTS::


**3P **

by: _Ryuen & Zap Mama_

genre: _general/humor_

warning/s: _ooc,crap, taglish, walang story_

pairing: _SenRu_

rating: _pg13_

dedz: _Purukulots, Chucks, JL, SAYO po!_

a/n: _um,first-time namin pong gagawa ng tag-fic! Phew, sana_ _wag kaming maliitin ni PK! Tol, eto naman yung hinihingi mo samin na tag-fic. Sana ok lang sa panlasa mong mapakla,lolz! ;_

**/Standard Disclaimers Apply/**

-------------------------------------------------

One night, isang gabi…

DING DONG

"….!"

DING DONG

"…jan na."

**door opens**

"Hi…" **smile**

"Oi…"

**kiss**

"…um, musta work? Kumain ka na ba?"

"Uh,ok lang… hindi pa thinks a, kain na lang kaya tayo sa labas!"

**snorts**

"Wag na noh, nagluto naman ako eh…"

**brow raises**

"O? Okay sige…"

_After 15 minutes_

"Aki… kain na."

"Ok."

_Dining table…_

"Kala ko kasi gagabihin ka sa pagdating…"

"Hindi, maga ako ngayon."

"A, ok."

**snorts, smiles wryly**

"Hn, nu ka ba… kumain tayo sa labas nung isang araw diba?"

**chew-chew, nods**

"Hmmm…."

"…magtipid naman tayo."

**chew-chew,nods ulet**

"Ok…"

_Silence, patuloy sa pagkain…_

"O, kaw naman- musta kanina?"

**shrugs**

"Ala lang…"

"Magandang pangyayari yun ah…"

**grins**

"Ch… gunggong ka."

**chuckles**

"To naman, biro lang eh… "

**winks**

"Ch… kumain ka na nga- o ano, kanin pa?"

"Chure!"

_After dinner…._

**SALA**

_Nanonood sila ng TV…_

**Lipat-lipat-lipat…**

"Tsk, nu ba- masisira yung remote, wag mo nang ilipat."

"Teka naghahanap nga tayo nang palabas eh."

"Eh- lagay mo na lang sa HBO."

"Ok…"

**Paglipat sa HBO…**

"Jumanji? Kae naman, sampung beses ko nang napanood yan e!"

"Ch, jan na lang- wala namang magandang palabas eh."

"Ngek, korni naman…."

_Silence_

_Silence_

"…lipat natin."

**nudges yung katabi niya**

"…."

"…uy, lipat natin ha?"

"….maya konti."

**sighs**

_SILENCE_

_SILENCE_

"…."

"….."

_SILENCE_

_SILENCE_

"…."

"…."

"…."

"..sige na, lipat mo na."

"…."

"…?"

"…."

"..ano ba, lipat mo na- kuha yung remote -- akin na nga, ako na lang."

**lipat channel**

_ANIMAX_

"Tsk, wag naman jan Kae—"

"Eh san!"

**medyo irritated na- medyo lang.**

"Basta kahit san wag lang jan- tingnan mo naman yan- _kamukha_ na natin eh!"

"Ch… o, eto na nga yung remote- - kaw na bahala."

**looks sa katabi**

"Galit ka?"

**snorts**

"Nu ka ba…"

**grins**

"Hehe, ala lang- baka mamaya hindi na naman tayo magtabi niyan sa pagtulog e."

"…."

_**MAYA MAYA PA, NAGSAWA NA SA TV…**_

_9:45pm_

_MASTERS BEDROOM_

"Dami ka atang trabaho."

"Hm, hindi- hindi naman."

**sighs**

"Akira…"

"Hm?"

**nagkokompyuter—_internet_ in particular**

"Ligo lang me… baka mag-ring yung phone." **1**

"Hm."

**hala kompyuter—este, _internet_**

"…"

"…--ha? A, oo sige! Ako bahalang sumagot- ligo ka na."

**shakes head**

_MAYA MAYA, TAPOS NA SIYA MALIGO AT NAKABIHIS NA…_

**dries hair**

**lakad papuntang kama nila**

**higa**

"…."

"…."

**lapit sa hubby, tingin sandali sa ginagawa- balik sa kama**

"…tulog na tayo…"

"Sige, una ka na- matatapos na ko."

"Tsk."

"Sandali na lang to, promise."

"Hn."

"…."

**bangon siya, tumayo at…**

"Oi, san ka pupunta?"

"May naalala ako gagawin…"

"Matatapos na ko Kae, bukas mo nang gawin yan…"

"Hn… _importante_ to."

**labas nang room**

----------------------------

carrottop25: yea, sure.

Cheeneetah: hehe:) ei, nyc chattin wid ya…gtg!

carrottop25: sure :) same 2 u… ja!

DING!

niyebe0023: ctc

_/niyebe0023…/_

carrottop25: ei:)

carrottop25: asl

niyebe0023: u muna

carrottop25: 25/M/JPN

carrottop25: asl?

niyebe0023: 23M

carrottop25: loc?

niyebe0023: basta…

carrottop25: a,ok…

carrottop25: pareho pla tau 'M' eh

niyebe0023: o nga, baket?

carrottop25: wala lang :) So, topic?

niyebe0023: kahit ano… may work ka?

carrottop25: yep… sa private company.

niyebe0023: ano ka dun? Janitor?

carrottop25: Marketing Mngr… anong janitor!

_/Yabang naman nito…/_

niyebe0023: hahahahahah….

niyebe0023: hahahahahah….

carrottop25: huh? Nu nakakatawa?

niyebe0023: hahahahahah….

carrottop25: oi…

niyebe0023: janitor? Di mo alam yun, yung taga-linis nang paligid.

niyebe0023: ha? Ay… hehe, mali pala- hindi yun para sayo…

carrottop25: sa ka-chat mo? Mukhang masaya kayo jan ah… hehe

niyebe0023: hindi… korni nga eh.

carrottop25: kaya pala tawa ka ng tawa

niyebe0023: kala niya lang yun- ang 22o nababanas na ako…

_/Hehe… parang si ano kung mag-react…/_

carrottop25: ei, may pic u?

niyebe0023: ala, u? pakita mo naman! Sige na! sige na!

carrottop25: meron pero, luge ata ako- la ka pic.

niyebe0023: describe ko na lang sarili ka sayo, ok? Patingin na kasi!

carrottop25:LOL, di ka naman excited niyan…. Hmmm…

niyebe0023: Hmmm? Ano yun?

carrottop25: aminin mo, hindi ka straight noh! LOL

niyebe0023: WTF!

carrottop25: LOL, JK!

niyebe0023: WTF! WTF! WTF!

carrottop25: sorry na! grin

niyebe0023: Baket kaw?

**SA KABILANG ROOM NAMAN**

_/Tsk, nu ba to… inaantok na talaga ako… pero…/_

carrottop25: ako? May asawa na ko….hehehe, sorry ha.

niyebe0023: Heh, walang akong pakelam… so, patingin na nung pic kasi…

carrottop25: OO na… pero bawal na main-luv sakin ha!

_carrottop25 is trying to send you a file…._

LOADING 

_LOADING_

_TADAA!_

_/..aba../_

carrottop25: receive mo na?

carrottop25: ei, receive mo na ba?

niyebe0023: yep.

niyebe0023: cno k dun.

carrottop25: yung mas matangkad

niyebe0023: ….

carrottop25: so, cute ko noh?

niyebe0023: Sino yung kasama mo sa pic? Kapatid mo ba yun?

carrottop25: HINDI AH! Baket?

niyebe0023: ….

carrottop25: ei, y?

niyebe0023: mas cute siya sayo.

carrottop25: Hehe, thanks… asawa ko lang naman yan.

niyebe0023:…!

carrottop25: homophobic ka noh?

niyebe0023: ……………….

carrottop25: sabi ko na nga ba eh… well…

niyebe0023: wag mo ng explain- dami me friends na ganyan. Hindi ako homophobic.

carrottop25: A, buti naman. me rin dami friends na ganun

niyebe0023: jackpot ka sa 'luvidoods' mo ah!

/_tsk, tsk… nu ba…nu ba…."luvidoods"! korni ko!_/

carrottop25: sobra… as in… alam mo yun, talagang luv ko xa

niyebe0023: ……………

carrottop25: oi… response ka naman! KNOCK KNOCK!

niyebe0023: hah? Ako ba? A, oo buti para sau

carrottop25: o, kaw naman- penge pic

niyebe0023: ala nga- koolitz mu

carrottop25: ngek—o, describe urself na lang!

niyebe0023: ………………

carrottop25: anong ………………..?

niyebe0023: bobits, nagiisip yun

carrottop25: a ok—tagal naman!

niyebe0023: matangkad ako.

carrottop25: details pls…. Gano kataas? Kasing taas nang poste? Nang bonsai?

niyebe0023: WTF!

carrottop25: LOL- joke lang!

niyebe0023: 5'11, kaw?

carrottop25: 6'4 grins

niyebe0023: wapake!

carrottop25: ano pa? Yun lang, height lang?

niyebe0023: nu p b gus2 mo malaman?

carrottop25: basta kahit ano! Kaya nga describe diba?

niyebe0023 scratches head in annoyance 

carrottop25: LOL, mag- Baseline ka!

niyebe0023: Tanga, "V" yun, hinde "B"—bobits ka talaga!

carrottop25: typo po un! --

niyebe0023: Nyahahahahahaha—bobo! Bobo! Bobo!

carrottop25 apologizes sorry, tao lang! 

niyebe0023: Nyahahahahahahhah!

carrottop25: parang may katulad ka tumawa…

niyebe0023: cno? Ikaw?

carrottop25: hinde, besprend un nang asawa ko

niyebe0023: wapake!

carrottop25: expression mo ha!

niyebe0023: ……………………..

carrottop25: so, describe……

niyebe0023: 5'11, maitim ako as IN- malaki mata ko, long-hair ako pero kinukuto

niyebe0023: …halos liparin na nga ako dahil sa kuto ko eh!

niyebe0023: dami me hikaw sa tenga- buong tenga! Puro tattoo ako, pero si Porky ng WB

/hala sige Akira…tawa lang nang tawa- hanggang d2 rinig na rinig ko tawa mo sa kabilang kwarto/

carrottop25: Hahahahahahaha! LOL

carrottop25: LOL! OWWWWWWSSSSSS!

_/….tingnan natin kun gus2 mo pang makipag-chat sa kin/_

niyebe0023: …tapos hindi ako naliligo, basta palit lang ako nang palit nang damit-

carrottop25: wwwwwweeeehhhhhhhh?

niyebe0023: hindi talaga! Baho ko grabe- mabango pa nga basura sa kin eh!

niyebe0023: o ano, masaya ka na

carrottop25: sobra! LOL- ok ka pala magpatawa eh

niyebe0023: anong patawa, hindi patawa un- 22o un

carrottop25: hindi ako naniniwala sa mga sinabi mo—malamang kabaliktaran ka nang mga yun

niyebe0023: hinde-220 un

carrottop25: bhala ka, hindi ako naniniwala noh ;;

niyebe0023: at baket naman?

niyebe0023: bakkkeettt?

carrottop25: LOL

niyebe0023: bakkkeettt?

_/Shet shet shet….. antok na antok na talaga ako/_

_/Tagina, ano ba Akira--------- ayaw mo pa 2migil/_

niyebe0023: o ano, handa ka na bang ipagpalit ako sa asawa mo?

niyebe0023: oi!

niyebe0023: REPLY!

niyebe0023: HHOOOYYYY!

niyebe0023: HHOOOYYYY!

niyebe0023: HHOOOYYYY!

niyebe0023: HHOOOYYYY!

carrottop25: Ipagpalit? Kaw pa- _Mahal na mahal_ nga kita e

_/…../_

_/……..ano….. daw/_

niyebe0023: Wahahahahahahahah! Sira ka!

carrottop25: ;; hinde a, _MAHAL _na talaga kita .

niyebe0023 whacks you with a large trout! BOBITS!

carrottop25: OK lang _I love You _pa rin…

niyebe0023: WAPAKE!

-----------------------------

**SA KABILANG ROOM ULET**

**chuckles**

_/…. Kaede talaga, kulet/_

carrottop25: oi… di ka pa _inaantok? _

niyebe0023: hindi natutulog ang mga panget na gaya ko

carrottop25: LOL

niyebe0023: basta…..

niyebe0023: kaw na lang matulog, tabihan mo na yung asawa mo baka _patayin _ka na nun!

carrottop25: hindi pwede, hindi pa _siya_ natutulog e!

niyebe0023: baket? Nu gnagawa nia?

carrottop25: _nakikipagkulitan_ pa sakin!

niyebe0023:………………………………………………..

carrottop25: nu na naman iniisip mo?

niyebe0023: ………………………………………………

carrottop25: oi, nu ba yan!

niyebe0023: grabe, ang panget ko tlaga… ang baho pa!

carrottop25: LOL, oy _TAMA_ na yan _KAEDE_, 2log na tau

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SA ROOM NI NIYEBE0023…..**

_! Ano daw! Panong/_

carrottop25: Ei Kaede, tulog na tau- disconnect mo na yan—punta ka na d2 sa room

niyebe0023: Sinong Kaede?

carrottop25: ; nu ba… alam ko ikaw yan Kaede., tama na ok?

niyebe0023: hindi ako si Kaede

carrottop25: wuuushuuu….

_/……..heh…./_

_/shet…. Antok na talaga me…../_

_/Bad3p ka talaga Akira…..pero…/_

_/…..hehe, wala lang…../_

carrottop25: tatanungin mo ba kung pano ko nalaman?

niyebe0023: pano

carrottop25: napaka wala ko namang kwentang asawa diba kung di kita kilala? hehehe

niyebe0023: hn, gunggong ka Akira!

carrottop25: LOL, o tingnan mo e di lumabas din ang 22o! HAHAHAHAH!

niyebe0023: Tangna, kanina pa ako nagyayaya na matulog chat ka pa nang chat jan!

niyebe0023: sino ba mga ka-chat mo ha? Sino ba yung Cheeneetah na yun?

niyebe0023: Badtrip ka talaga! Tapos tawa ka pa nang tawa….

carrottop25: LOL, oy ano ba… wag mo sabihing nagseselos ka? Wuuushhhuuuu….;;

niyebe0023: wapake.

carrottop25: touch naman ako .

niyebe0023: badtrip! .

niyebe0023: lam mo bang pagod na pagod na yung kamay ko kaka-type

niyebe0023: hindi naman ako nakikipagchat noh—

niyebe0023: m22log na ako bahala ka jan!

_Carrottop25 has signed off…._

--------------------------------------------------------------

Nung nabasa niya yun- napakamot na lang si Kaede nang ulo…. 'Nakabadtrip talaga- kaasar!'

Hindi niya namalayan na nasa room na pala niya si Akira….

"Oy _niyebe0023!_" At tumawa ito sa kanya.

lingon sa kanyang likod

"Hn…"

"5'11 daw? 6'2 ka nga eh"

"Hn… para di mo malaman!" /_E kaso nga nalaman eh…/_

"…maitim ako, malaki mata, long hair, hindi naliligo, mabaho, kinukuto…hahahahahahah!"

"….hn…!"

"…may butas lahat ng tenga… si hahahahah… PORKY ng WB ang tattoo! Hahahaha!"

"…hn!"

"…nu ba nangyari sayo dun, hah?" **lapit—upo sa upuan na malapit sa hubby**

"Ok ka palang magpatawa pag antok ka na eh!" grins

**kamot-ulo; irita kasi nga antok na**

"Tsk, basta… kasi naman kanina pa ako nagyayayang matulog tapos dedma ka lang!"

**tayo sa upuan**

"Sus!"

"Tsk—basta—ch, pano mo nalaman ako yun!" _/Irita talaga…/_

"Server type… pareho tayo, pati connection ng PC, isa lang…" trying to suppress his laughter by his hand on his mouth

"Tangna…"

PAUSE 

"Oi…"

"…"

"Oi… tara na… antok ka na diba?"

**tingin sa kompyuter- napansin niyang may mga gusto pang makipag-chat**

"…"

Sobwangguapow: HI, CTC?

Sobwangguapow: ASL?

Sobwangguapow: PIC? CYBER?

**kunot noo si Akira—biglang nabadtrip sa nabasa niya sa screen**

"…o, baket?" **nagtataka kay Akira**

"Ako sasagot jan!" _/Tangina hah… asawa ko lang naman ang binabastos nitong mokong na to/_

niyebe0023: OI, ILIGO MO NA LNG YAN!

Sobwangguapow: CYBER? YOKO LIGO- CYBER!

"Akira, tama na yan- disconnect mo na nga."

"Teka lang…"

**Mejo kumukulo ang dugo sa inis at… selos na rin**

niyebe0023: UNGAS KA…

_niyebe0023 has signed off_

"….nu gusto mong palabasin dun?"

"wala….tulog na tayo." **tingin kay Kaede saglit- ngiti**

"E kung away ang hanap mo sana ako pina-chat mo."

"Yoko nga—tsaka, wag kang makikipagchat sa mga ganun noh- tara na!"

**hila si Rookie**

"…?" _/Wag daw makikipagchat eh sha nga nakikipagachat sa "panget"…/_

**hila palabas room**

"Nu ba… makakapaglakad naman ako noh."

"…baka matumba ka na jan sa sobrang antok mo eh, inaalalayan lang kita!"

**ngiti**

"Mas lalo kaya akong matutumba kung hinihila mo ako…"

**irita kuno pero… okay lang**

_SA ROOM NILA… MAGKATALIKOD SILA…_

"….."

"…."

"Kae…"

"….."

"Kae…"

"Hm?"

"Tulog ka na ba?"

"….medyo malapit na."

"….ok."

"……"

"…..goodnight."

"……um."

"……."

"……."

"Aki…."

"……."

"Aki….."

"Ano?"

"….wala."

_Maya maya lamang…._

**natatawa**

"Kae… baket?"

"Wala… ang lakas nang trip mo ngayon ah."

"Hn… sino kaya?"

**shift siya pakanan**

"Kae… harap ka naman sa kin…"

"….nakaharap naman likod ko sayo eh…" **napapangiti sa sarili**

"Yoko nang likod mo… gusto ko yung _panget_ mong mukha….. "

**biglang natawa sa sarili- naalala niya kasi yung mga sinabi ni Kaede sa kanya nung ka-chat niya to kanina**

"Hahahahaha…."

**hampas unan sa mukha**

"Aray!"

"Tangna Akira… sinong panget?" **natatawa na rin**

"Hmm, _ikaw_ diba? Hahahah!"

**bangon slightly tapos idinagan niya yung pillow sa mukha nung isa**

"Aaaaarrgghhhhhhhh—Kae…de….di…ko…maka…hinga…. hahahahah!"

"Ano, sino panget! Sino? Sino? Sino!"

"Hahahah… ako! Ako na ang panget!"

"Ano! Di ko marinig!"

"Ang panget ko! Grabe!"

"Isa pa!" _/Heh…kala mo Akira ha, hmp/_

"Ang…PA-NGET ko talaga!" **natatawa sa sarili at sa situation nila- para sila kasing mga bata magharutan**

"Yan!" **sly grin**

**mejo hinahabol pa ang hininga niya**

"Kae…daya talaga nito!"

**talikod na ulet kay Akira**

"Kae…"

"Yoko na Akira… antok na ko talaga- maga pa pasok natin bukas."

"Hindi na nga…"

**at umurong sha para mayakap ang mas nakababatang player**

"…goodnight po." **kiss niya yung hair ni Ru**

"……….."

"……….."

"….Akira…"

"….hm?"

"Joke lang yun ha…."

"…..hm, alin yun?"

"Na… _kinukuto_ ako…"

_At muli na naman pong umingay sa kanilang munting bahay dahilan na naman sa tawa nang bawat isa- hayyy… mukhang wala na silang planong matulog—palibhasa parehong malakas ang "3P" nung gabi na yun…._

_**WAKAS**_

"_Hahahahahaha…. Yuck… makalayo na nga sayo—jokes are half meant pa naman!" bungisngis_

"_Tangna nu ba! Wala ako nun! Joke yun, joke! Joke!"_

"_Kaya pala kamot ka nang kamot paminsan! Yuuuckkk! Hahahahah!"_

"_Tangina!"_

_lumalayo kunwari…_

"_Yuuckkk! Hahahahah!"_

"_Akiiirrraaa!"_

_lapit sa Ace_

"_Tangna nu baaaaaaa!"_

"_Yucccckk—!" tayo sa kama_ _habang tawa siya nang tawa- labas kunwari nang kwarto_

_habol sa tumayong hubby_

"_Magkutuhan pa tayo ngayon din- AKIRAAAA! Bumalik ka nga dito! Ikaw nga puro ka lang GEL hindi ka naman naliligo! NU BAAAAAA!" _

_SA KUSINA…_

"_Kaede, mahal na mahal pa rin kita kahit kinukuto ka pa—hahahahah! ARRRAAYYY! Tama na! Arraayy!" _

_BOGG! BLAGG! PONNKK!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

**1** Dalwa phone nila sa bahay- parehong ibang linya…sosyal diba?

**a/n:** uy, grabe na toh- nakakahiya po talaga dahlia ng panget nito! Sorry po sa abala! Anyway- sorry po talaga! Babawi na lang po ulet kami! ; PK sorry chongs! Hindi naming alam kung pano to tatapusin eh! Ang panget tuloy! Waaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

PK: TT Tangna, ano ba to? Mga laseng ba kayo? Haba2 tapos alang kwenta!

Ryuen: --ang yabang nang neknek mo!

Zap: Hahahah, ok lang naman hah!

PK: Tangina, tingnan natin kung may magrebyu nito…..hahahahahah!

Ryuen: -- lungkot naman ako……

Zap: Think positive Ryuen, meron yan… _diba_ po? ;

PK: Think positive na WALANG magrerebyu nito para kung negative ang resulta, at least positive pa rin yung inisip mo na WALA ngang nagrebyu, oha! NYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Zap: Taragis na kulugo ka…. sipa si PK .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaeeddee….sorry na! hahahaha!" 

"_!#$#&&#!"_

BOGG! BLAGG! PONNKK! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
